Total Drama Pokemon Island!
by Darkrai's Biggest Fan
Summary: Join Darkrai and Bella Jr. as they lead 30 camper into a world of danger, romance, friendship, feuds, and adventure. Rated K Plus for some violence and language.
1. OCs Needed!

Bella Jr.: Hello there everybody! Me and Darkrai are going to need 30 contestants, 15 boy and 15 girls, for our new game show, Total Drama Pokemon Island. Before we say what we need, here's some rules.

1. No Legendarys.

2. Put in nicknames. (In case there is somebody with that name already.)

3. We will only take pokemon from generations one through five. We don't know much about the Kalos region.

That's all for rules. now here is what we need for your contestant to be part of our show.

Name:

Nickname(s):

Pokemon Species:

Age: (10 and up)

Appearance:

Personality:

Reaction if won:

Reaction if voted off:

Audition Tape:

Fast or Slow:

Fears?:

Favorite School Subjects:

Wild or Owned By A Trainer:

Will He/She Evolve?: (Fill in if your pokemon evolves)

Gender:

Region:

That's all we need so bye for now!


	2. First 13

Hello everyone. I'm still waiting for 16 OCs, and this chapter will be telling who gave me OCs and will be going to Total Drama Pokemon Island. Now here are the people who made it so far.

This one is from Dragonite-ite.

Name: Finn

Nickname: Jets

Age: 16

Apperance: He's a shiny

Personality: He is the captain of the swimming team, and somtimes he can be cocky about it.

Reaction if won: he would start running in circles in exitment and throw a big party

Reaction if voted off: He would sigh, say his goodbyes and swim off to loser island/ home

Audition tape: *sets up camera* there *shows off swimming skills in schools pool* i hope you consider me I am the fastest swimmer i know, he said with a cocky smile.

Fast or slow: Fast

Favorite school subject: Gym

Wild or owned: Wild

Evolve: Yes

Gender: Male

Region: The Sinnoh region!

Thanks hope me or my bro lediantv win!

The next one is from Lediantv.

Name: Coleman  
Nickname: Cole  
Pokemon species: Sentret  
Age: 14  
Appearance: Just a normal Sentret  
Personality: He is very nice to just about everyone, he never really wins at anything but always stays happy, his family always taught him manners.  
If won: At first would have a confused face but then it grew into a smile and would be really exited ( because it would be his first time winning at something.)  
If voted off: He wouldn't be surprised, he would high five and thank everyone.  
Fast or slow: Slow  
Fear: Giratina  
Evolve: No  
Gender: Male  
Region: Johto

This one is from a Guest. (I will accept OCs From Guests)

Name: Daniel

Nickname: Dan

Gender: Male

Pokemon Species: Dewott

Age: 16

Apperance: Normal but shells are sharper.

Personality: He is calm and thoughtful. He has trained himself how to fight skillfully and can sense pokemon that is nearby, he came from a line of ninjas and samurais explaining his skill mastery. His parents died because of a tauros stampede when he was eight and saw them die, now he lives with his clan elder Roshi.

Reaction if wins: He is cool about it and tells that he'll spend it on the clan's facilities.

Reaction if voted out: He'll close his eyes, stands up, then uses a smoke bomb and disappears.

Audition tape: *Camera turns on, you see Daniel in a an archer tower* "I sense a great evil is in the competition, it must be stopped at all costs before it is too late!" Suddenly he takes out his shells and slices an incoming dart in half, "Umm... It just some enemy of my clan The Watatsumi Clan, I think Swift and Dew went to a show like this called Total Pokemon Psycho Island or something so check em out. Oh and excuse me but I have to do something quickly." Daniel jumps out of the tower and you hear fighting. *Recording stops*

Fast or Slow: He's a ninja!

Fear: Seeing his parents die again...

Fav School Subject: P.E. (battling)

Wild or Owned: Wild

Region: Unova

This one is from a guest named Rainbow.

Name: Lexi  
Nickname(s): Lex  
Pokemon Species: Luxio  
Age: 17  
Appearance: Looks a lot more feminine then other females of her species.  
Personality: Lexi is laid back and friendly. She likes making new friends, she doesn't get into arguments and is a fair pokemon. She gets shy around her crush Prince.  
Reaction if won: She would scream happily and would throw a party.  
Reaction if voted off: She would shrug her shoulders and say goodbye to everyone.  
Audition Tape: "So I heard about your show and I want to be a contestant, my life is getting pretty boring and I have nothing better to do. So I'll be waiting.  
Fast or slow" Fast  
Fear?: Drowning.  
Favorite school subjects: Biology  
Wild or owned by a trainer: Owned  
Will he/ she evolve: Yes.  
Gender: Female  
Region: Sinnoh

Name: Prince  
Nickname(s): N/A  
Pokemon Species: Leafeon  
Age: 17  
Appearance: Slightly greener than other leafeon's.  
Personality: Prince is very quiet and athletic. He's friendly and protective of his friends. He has a crush on Lexi.  
Reaction if won: He would smile and share some of his money with everyone.  
Reaction if voted off: Would smile and wish everyone luck.  
Audition Tape: "Hello I am Prince, and I would appreciate it if you allowed me on your show."  
Fast or slow: Fast  
Fear?: Being buried alive.  
Favorite school subjects: Math, science and literature.  
Wild or owned by a trainer: Owned.  
Will he/ she evolve: Can't.  
Gender: Male  
Region: Sinnoh

This next one is from Crimsonsnake09.

Name: P

Nickname: Number One

Pokemon Species: Rhyperior

Age: 42

Appearance: Like a normal Rhyperior

Personality: BEHOLD AND WATCH MY AWESOMENESS AS I BRAVELY JUMP OF THIS CLIFF Yup hes like that he really talks about how brave and awesome he is. he is known as a kind nice and helpful pokemon also he trys to make up jokes but their known as a joke that should BURN IN HELL for how terrible his jokes are

Evil Personality: Hes actually a leader of a evil company and knows Tyler From the other new upcoming Total Radioactive Island (author of that series is tmhall02 you should check his new total drama island out hes accepting OCs) Anyway When Pokemon find out that he's a leader of a evil company he will feel insanely evil

Reaction if voted of: Behold i have won- wait a minute WHAT but how .. My Awesomeness .. RRRAAAAAAAAAAGH

Reaction if Won: *Creepy loud voice and stare* AHAHAHAHA IDIOTS I AM THE CHAMPIONS OF ALL CHAMPIONS AHAHAHA

Audition: just shows a trailer of how perfectly brilliant he is and all his brilliant moments (haters gonna hate)

Fast

Fears: Losing his awesomeness and brilliance

Favorite School Subject: Technology

Wild

Gender: Male

Region: His company called PRIDE

I think we know who's getting voted off first. (Hint, Hint)

Second OC

Name: Phillip ( if you'll accept a pokemon that was in another Total Pokemon island

Pokemon Species: Espeon

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Alter: Where's a blue and silver jacket his mom gave him

Personality: When he was a 10 years old Eevee he was cursed by a ghost pokemon the curse was a blindness so yup hes blind And quiet and methodical with a bit of smugness also sounds smug smiles a lot even when something terrible happened .. because hes blind

Nickname: The Blind One

Reaction if won: *Smug voice* oh did i win- i mean har, har you fail yay woo I want .. yea now were the hell's my tea

Reaction if voted off: Oh boohoo this suck .. honestly W.T.F. guys

Audition Tape: *just sits there drinking his tea for 3 minutes* ... *after 3 mins Phillip gets off his seat to wash the dishes and hits himself by the camera* .. *tea cup brakes* oh s***

Fears: getting eaten alive by Bidoofs

region:a rich town somewhere in gen 7

OK... Why is there a Generation 7, THERE'S ONLY 6!

This is from Gdmaster123.

Name: Daniel  
Nickname: Dan  
Pokemon Species: Dewott  
Age: 16  
Apperance: His shells are a light blue colour and is sharper.  
Personality: He is calm and thoughtful. Daniel was in a clan called The Watatsumi clan and came from a long line of ninjas and assassins, he was trained by his parents and learnt to be strong and stealthy. One day there was an attack on his clan by an enemy clan and many lives were killed including his parents.  
Reaction if won: He'd be happy and teary.  
Reation if voted out: Quickly stand up and throw down a smoke bomb.  
Audition video: A Dewott is on an archer tower"Hi, I'm Daniel and I would like to be in Total Drama Pokemon Island so I can pay for upgrades for my clan's facilities and defences, besides Swift and Dew are doing it so why not? They are in Total Pokemon Phycho Island. They're doing pretty well" A dart suddenly comes towards him and Daniel slices it in half with his shell, "excuse me, I need to do something", he goes out of the tower and you hear fighting.  
Fast or Slow: He's a damn ninja!  
Fear: Watching the attack again.  
Favorite school subject: Battling (P.E.)  
Wild or Owned: Wild  
Region: Unova

This is from Dark Arcanine 33.

Name: Jen

Nickname: Mrs. Clean

Pokémon Species: Minccino

Age: 18

Appearance: A pink necklace and fluffy wristband.

Personality: She is very sweet and nice. However, she has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and will not stand if anything is messy or out of place. She goes a bit crazy if it is not clean to her standards. Other than that, she is very docile and will help anyone in anyway she can. her cleaning may get annoying later, but she will try to control it the best she can.

Reaction if won: She would be happy

Reaction if voted off: She would be okay with it, not really upset.

Audition tape: *She polishes the camera, which shows her sitting on a chair in a spotless room.*  
"Hi, um...i'm Jen...and I just hope you pick me because I'm nice, I'm smart, and I can-"  
*One of her pictures fall down.*  
"AH!"  
*She runs and starts rubbing the picture clean. Then she rips out the old nail with her paws and fills the tiny hole with concrete filling under her bed. Then she opens a drawer full of nails and stick it in the wall before putting the picture back.*  
*panting*  
"Thank Arceus...now...back to what I was-"  
*Camera shuts off*

Fast or slow: Fast

Fears: Filthiness

Favorite school subjects: Health

Wild or Owned by a Trainer: Wild

Will He/she evolve?: Yes

Gender: Female

Region: Unova

This is from Firespirit2000.

Name: Photofern  
Nickname: Fern  
Poke Species: Ferrothorn  
Age: 18  
Appearance: normal, with red irregular shaped spots all over his body.

Personality: He is extremely shy and normally hides from site when nervous, which he is very good at, tends to take things a bit too literally when it's not meant to be, pretty smart compared to the average Joe and is a genius when it comes to strategy.

Reaction if won: he'd likely cry tears of joy, eat cake, and most likely temporarily learn self-destruct and use it.

Reaction if voted off: He'd likely be gone as soon as his name was announced, and leave a parting gift of playing Justin Bibarrel (He hates that c**p) through a hidden megaphone.

Audition tape: *just think of his x/y sprite with his tendrils in the floor* Fern appears on camera looking nervous with pre-written cards, he reads out "H-h-hello producers, i would like to come on your island i-i-in the hopes of w-w-winning the prize, so, please accept me!" He starts fiddling with the camera trying to turn it off while muttering something unintelligible until the camera turns off.

Fast or Slow: Slow

Fears?: Things that cannot be explained

Favorite School Subject: Science

Wild or owned by a trainer: Owned by my OC Steel

Will he Evolve?: N/A

Gender: Male

Region: Unova

This is from tmhall02.

Name: Vienna  
Nickname (s): Vivi  
Pokemon Species: Vanillite  
Age (10 and up): 16  
Appearance: She has eyelashes  
Personality: She's a sweet girl who likes to eat frozen treats. She can be sarcastic, smart and a bit icy (if she loses her temper).  
Reaction if she won: She would be happy and spend all of her money to own her ice-cream business.  
Reaction if she got voted off: She would sigh in anger and have a sarcastic expression.  
Audition Tape: A camera shows a Vanillite in her ice filled bedroom eating chocolate swirl ice-cream cone. "Hey guys, I'm Vienna. My trainer is an ice cream man so I like eating frozen treats all the time. Someday, I'll use the money so I can own an ice cream business cooperated." Then a 20 year old man suddenly opened the door. "My little Vanilla, have you seen the chocolate swirl yet? I need it so I can serve ice-cream to the customers." Vienna looked wide eyed on camera.  
Fast or Slow?: Slow  
Fears: Being eaten, heatwaves  
Favorite School Subjects: Geography  
Wild/Owned by a Trainer: Trainer  
He/She will evolve: Nope  
Gender: Female  
Region: Unova

This is from

Name: Carson

Nickname: NO ONE WILL EVER PICK CARSON AS A NAME!

Species: Bronzong

Age: 12

Appearance: Like a normal Bronzong...

Personality: Carson is very upbeat and enthusiastic, and loves love! He is very fun, caring, and friendly but will get sad if being called a really harsh name. He loves hugs!

Reaction if won: He will just yell YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! And hug everyone on the island!

Voted off: Will just say, Well, you can't win them all, and float away.

Audition: A Bronzong was under a bridge, smiling and behind him was a weird villa.

" HI, I'M CARSON, PICK ME AND MY FRIENDS PLEASE!" yelled the Bronzong enthusiastically.

Fast or slow: Slow

Fears: The dark, and his friends turning into zombies wanting to eat him.

School sub: ART!

Wild or owned: Wild, he lives in a hidden villa under Village Bridge.

Gender: Male

Region: Unova

Name: Cruz

Nickname: NO ONE WILL PICK CRUZ AS A NAME!

Species: Machop

Age: 12

Look: He looks like a regular Machop with a backwards red, baseball cap.

Personality: Cruz is very cocky and clumsy. He acts as if he were tough and strong, when he is really, puny, weak and a coward. He is also Carson's best friend. He also has a soft side that he doesnt show anyone but his friends.

Reaction if won: He will widen his eyes and faint.

Reaction if lost: He will widen his eyes and faint.

Audition tape: A Machop with a backwards red baseball cap was lifting weights.

Suddenly, a Pawniard came in and scared the Machop, making him drop the dumbbells and they fell on his foot.

" OOOOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIIEEEEEEE!" yelled the Machop struggling to free his foot.

" Pick Cruz!" yelled a Bronzong who floated on screen.

Fast or slow: fast

Fears: Carson's sister, Lily, she's a Helioptile ( a Kalos pokemon)

School sub: Gym

Wild or owned: Wild, he lives with Carson.

Evolve?: No

Gender: Male

Region: Unova

This is from Kavi the Marauder.

Name: Vector  
Nicknames: none  
Pokemon Species: Servine  
Age: 17  
Appearance: darker shade of green and has a pecha scarf to protect him from poison  
Personality: the leadership kind, looking out for the team, leaves nobody behind no matter how useless they are and helps the weak  
Reaction if won: "I...can't believe it. I don't deserve this, the others do,"  
Reaction if voted off: "If it is for the best...then farewell my friends,"  
Audition Tape: "Hello dear hosts of the game show i am willing to participate in. I would love to join your game show and show you how strong and quick i am. Don't let my kind personality fool you, i am strong enough to take on any pokemon that wishes to stand in my way. I feel that i should be on the show because of my dedication and hard work i put in helping others...that is all."  
Fast or Slow: Fast  
Fears: A forest fire he can't escape  
Favorite School Subjects: Chemistry, Literature, History and PE  
Wild or owned by a Trainer: Wild  
Will He/She Evolve?: No  
Gender: Male  
Region: Unova

This is from wolflover595.

Name: Chase

Nickname(s): Commander (sometimes)

Pokemon Species: Houndoom

Age: (10 and up) 16 years old

Appearance: A black collar with three red bands on it.

Personality: Smart, (sometimes) Rebellious, and Friendly

Reaction if won: He would be happy and kiss the person he has a crush on (if anyone)

Reaction if voted off: He would be sad and a little shocked

Audition Tape: A camera turns on showing a long legged Houndoom fixing it up. "Oh hey. I'm Chase and well I am signing up for the show because I am extremely smart and think that I could get through the game fast." in the background a voice is heard. "HEY CHASE WHERES THE CAMERA!?" Chase sighs and smiles at the camera before turning it off.

Fast or Slow: Fast

Fears?: He is scared of loosing his intelligence

Favorite School Subjects: Science, Math, and Work Shop

Wild or Owned By A Trainer: Wild

Will He/She Evolve?: Nope

Gender: Male

Region: Johto

This one was PMed to me by Twilightcrystalflame.

Name: Skylar

Nickname(s): Masa (trainer's), Sky.

Pokemon Species: Rufflet

Age: 14

Appearance: Looks like a normal Rufflet but has an eye patch over his left eye because he scarred it (That's why his trainer called him Masa, after Masamune). He also has violet eyes.

Personality: He is determined and reckless, he loves to soar through the sky and once he sets his mind on something, he'll do it. He can be a bit violent when angry and he loves berries.

Reaction if won: "Yeah! That's how it's done!" While flying around.

Reaction if voted off: "Aw d**n it!"

Audition Tape: A Rufflet is standing right of the camera, filling the screen as he's tweaking it. "Alright, is this thing on?" He then flies back into full body view. "Hiya Mates! The name's Skylar and I guarantee I'll win this! I'll Sky Drop anyone who gets in my way!" He uses air slash and accidentally breaks the camera. Luckily the video is safe.

Fast or Slow: Fast

Fears?: Lightning, bad weather and losing vision in his other eye.

Favorite School Subjects: English and Art.

Wild or Owned By A Trainer: Owned by a hyperactive trainer.

Will He/She Evolve?: Yes

Gender: Male

Region: Unova

That's all who made it. please put in OCs so I can get this story started.


	3. Next 6

Darkrai: Hello everyone! Only 11 spots are left, and we're here to tell you who else made it!

First two is from Dragonite-ite.

Name: Glacio  
Nickname: Glace  
Pokemon species: Prinplup  
Age: 16  
Appearance: A Normal Priplup  
Personality: He loves to cook, his father forced him to follow in his foot steps, and battle. he hates battling and violence  
Reaction if won: he would jump up and down in exitment and open his very own restaurant, and have a party of course.  
Reaction if voter off: he would nod and say" I failed you guys... sorry" and walk off onto the Lapras.  
Audition tape: *Turns camera on* Hey producers! I hope you consider me for you're competition becaus-" He said before being interrupted. "SON! get out here and train," said his father. "Oh, sorry gotta go, bye!" He says. *turns camera off*.  
Fast or slow: slow  
Fears: Ghost  
Favorite school subject: Cooking  
Will he/she evolve?: No  
Gender: Male  
Region: Sinnoh

Name: Azura  
Nickname: Azu  
Age: 11  
Appearance: normal  
Personality: hates attention, her brother Glacio is always over protective of her.  
Reaction if won: she would run and snatch the suit case from the host and hug it and give a little to everybody (even the main antagonist).  
Reaction if voted off: she would say "what? me? OK... bye guys I've had fun" and would hug everybody.  
Audition tape: " Hi guys i hope you consider me for your competition because im super strong and really smart an- " Azura, hey i need the camera for a little bit, said Glacio". " OK big bro, bye".  
Fast or slow: in the middle l.o.l.  
Fear: being left alone in the wild.  
Favorite school subject: Art  
wild or owned: wild  
Gender: female.  
Region: Sinnoh.

Next two are from SeraphimStarlight13.

Name: Aurora

Nickname(s): Aria, Aura

Pokemon Species: Shiny Umbreon

Age: 16

Appearance: Her colors are lighter than a normal Glaceon's, in other words, she's a Shiny. She has a necklace with a silver 3-pointed flower pendant that has a mystic water in the middle and an ice gem, ghost gem, and bug gem on either one of the three petals. These gems are special and can be used again in a future battle.

Personality: Aurora is really sweet and gentle, but is extremely shy and timid. She's usually quiet and tries to stay on a persons good side. Strong in a battle, but is slow to anger and wouldn't dare to even raise her voice. She's usually quiet and doesn't talk much and tries to stay on a person's good side, but she has a smile that can melt the coldest of hearts and a wind chime giggle. She has a high status, but isn't bratty or snobby or likes to show off. On the contrary, she is polite, elegant, and patient. She's really naive and trusts people too easily, which can sometimes put her in a really bad situation. Polite and elegant, Aurora's seen as a goody-goody and follows the rules. Though intelligent, she is easy to take advantage of and has little-to-no confidence in herself. Due to the excessive amount of bullies in her life calling her ugly, stupid, worthless, and so on, her self-esteem is always at a low and is always self-conscious. Despite the fact Aurora sells herself short, she will always be there to give courage and support to her friends. Most of the time, she pretends she's ok just so she won't annoy others with her problems. Being a motherly figure, she is responsible and patient.

Reaction if won: Would be overjoyed and congratulate her opponent on their effort anyway

Reaction if voted off: Would be sad but wishes everyone else good luck

Audition Tape: (she's in her room that is covered in ice and snow and you could see ice crystals dangling from the ceiling) H-Hi everyone. M-My name is A-Aurora, but y-you can c-call me Aria or Aura. I w-want to e-enter to m-make new friends a-and be in a more e-exposed environment s-since my b-brother has kept m-me inside all m-my life to p-protect me. I h-hope you choose m-me. I r-really want to e-enter! *camera shuts off*

Fast or Slow: Fast

Fears: Attacked by her old bully before coming to the island. It was a male Leafeon with red leaves named Thorn who, for some reason, hated her. He would assault her day after day and nearly raped her once, only to be saved by Shadow who beat Thorn up afterwards. As revenge, he tried to kidnap Aurora once, which also failed. After those experiences, he is her worst nightmare and Shadow's most hated person.

Favorite School Subjects: Music

Wild or Owned By A Trainer: Wild

Will He/She Evolve?: N/A

Gender: Female

Region: Sinnoh

Name: Shadow

Nickname(s): Shade

Pokemon Species: Shiny Umbreon

Age: 18

Appearance: His rings are blue and is Shiny like his sister. He has a midnight collar around his neck with a psychic gem, ghost gem, and dark gem. These also can be used again.

Personality: He's Aurora's EXTREMELY overprotective older brother. He wouldn't let any guy near her and would kill them even if they just look at Aurora. Other than that, he's really friendly and nice, but serious when it comes to protecting his younger sister. He's harsh towards most guys, respectful towards those in authority over him, polite towards girls, and a complete teddy bear towards his sister. He's also an insomniac.

Reaction if won: Would be happy and feel accomplished he made it to the end alive and not killed XD

Reaction if voted off: Gives his sister a hug and warns the males to stay away from her

Audition Tape: (he's outside at night looking at the moon and stars and his blue rings are glowing) Hey, everyone. What's up? I only want to enter this thing to protect my sister. I don't care if I win or lose, as long as it's fair. I hope I get in. See ya.

Fast or Slow: Fast

Fears?: Seeing his sister hurt

Favorite School Subjects: Espionage

Wild or Owned By A Trainer: Wild

Will He/She Evolve?: N/A

Gender: Male

Region: Johto (But Lives in Sinnoh)

Last two are from EternalSnowMan.

OC#1

Name: Master Nimbus

Nickname: Nimbus

Pokemon Species: Infernape

Age: 19

Appearance: Completely at ease, usually training or meditating to hone his skills.

Personality: Extremely powerful, although he hides his real strength. He is almost emotionless, but deeply cares for others. He is a leader at heart and is a perfect martial artist. He hides his emotions very well but they later catch up to him *hint* *hint*. He lives far away in Stark Mountain where he takes care of a bunch of other fire types. He is the lone Infernape there and people call him Master Nimbus because he is the one in control there and the most powerful by far. He came to participate in the tournament to be able to treat the Pokemon in Stark Mountain better.

Reaction if won: I am extremely honored to be able to win, I will share my winnings with my fellow Pokemon.

Reaction if voted off: It was for the greater good.

Audition Tape: "I would be honored to be chosen for this special chance." He then starts meditating for a long time.

Fast or Slow: Fast

Fears?: His greatest fear is that his emotions will catch up to him.

Favorite School Subjects: Math, but along with being a great fighter, he is also an good scholar being quite smart, not as much as a psychic type though.

Wild or Owned by A Trainer: Wild

Will He/She Evolve: N/A

Gender: Male

Region: Sinnoh, Stark Mountain

OC #2

Name: Rain

Nickname: Runt, after evolution just Rain

Pokemon Species: Feebas

Age: 18

Appearance: Normal Feebas

Personality: Quite shy in the beginning. She has a big crush on Nimbus but does not show it. He had saved her from pain many times, in fact when Rain fell off a cliff, Nimbus caught her and saved her, Nimbus did not even show that it hurt. She also is very romantic after the evolution, focusing most of her energy to woo Nimbus, and eventually succeeds. She will do anything for Nimbus, and is quite determined in challenges.

Reaction if won: I wish Nimbus was here to see this, but I am quite happy now!

Reaction if voted off: I wish I spent more time around Nimbus.

Audition Tape: "I know I may be an ugly fish, but I am determined to win this competition!"

Fast or Slow: Slow, then faster when she evolves

Fears?: Her old trainer who beat her a lot.

Favorite School Subjects: Science

Wild or Owned by A Trainer: Was owned by a trainer, but escaped later.

Will He/She Evolve: Yes, she will evolve into a Milotic. It happens during a water challenge, when Nimbus goes to save someone else, but falls into the water, while saving the other person and begins to drown. Rain goes to save him, but lacked the strength to carry him, so she evolved and dragged Nimbus to the surface.

Gender: Female

Region: Sinnoh

Can somebody tell me what N/A means, because I don't know what it means!

That's all of them, so please put in OCs, because I really want to start this story!


	4. Arrival

Darkrai's Biggest Fan:I was amazed that when I put up those chapter of who made it, we came our limit ( If you add my OC), but they all will be on this show. A note before we start, I put my chapters in script form because most of the words will stay on instead of being cut off. Now, on with the story. Oh, before I forget, confessions will be in _Italics_, and regular writing in **Bold**. I will also use one of my own OCs, Addison the Arcanine/Zorua.

Darkrai: Finally! Now lets get started!

* * *

Darkrai: Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Pokémon Island, I'm your host Darkrai!

Bella Jr.: And I'm the Co-Host Bella Jr.

Darkrai: Today the camper are finally arriving at the island, the first camper should be here at any moment.

**At that moment a Rhyperior walks off a Dewgong.**

Bella Jr.: There's P, or Number One. (Whispers to Bella Jr.) He is certain to get voted off.

Number One: Hello there, I'm Number One. I am so psyched about winning, I know I'll win, and I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way!

Bella Jr.: Just go over there.

**He then heads to the other side of the dock and sits on a log.**

Darkrai: I bet his team will vote him of on the spot the first chance they get.

* * *

_Bella Jr.: Get voted off?! He'll leave on the first elimination round! I'm certain of it! I am because I'm psychic!_

* * *

**A Sentrent then comes off a Dewgong along with a Dewott that has light blue and sharper shells.**

Darkrai: Here's Coleman and Daniel, or they can also be called Cole and Dan.

Cole: Hello. I'm Cole, I am very happy to be here.

Darkrai: Thank you, you can just go where the Rypherior is.

**He goes to where Number One is.**

Dan: Hello, I'm very happy to be here.

**He then quickly goes where the others are. After that a Shiny Umbreon and a Shiny Glaceon come off of another Dewgong.**

Bella Jr.: Here is Aurora and her **overprotective** brother Shade.

Aurora: Hello there. I fell happy to be here and participate in this show.

Shade: I don't care if I win or lose, I just want to keep my sister safe.

Aurora: Oh My Arceus. I'm gonna have to deal with this until me or him get voted off.

**They both walk up to where the others are, and her brother is keeping the others from coming near his sister. A Luxio, Minccino, Leafeon and Espeon come off two Dewgongs and two Seels. (What? I use Dewgongs but no Seels, I give them credit.)**

Darkrai: Here are four more contestants, Lexi, Prince, Phillip, and Jen.

Lexi: Hello, I am happy to be on your show.

Prince: Hello there, I hope this will be a great show.

Jen: Hello, I feel grateful to be here.

Philip: Hello there, I can't wait to see who wins!

**Then a Pokémon that looks like a Arcanine with a Zorua's hair and tail and has a scar on her face comes to the dock and gets of a Seel.**

Bella Jr.: Welcome Addison.

Addison: Thank you, I hope this will be a great show.

* * *

_Darkrai: Isn't Addison the girl who goes to my son's school Poké High? Why is she here then? Shouldn't she be home._

* * *

**She goes where everyone else is.**

**A Fennekin comes off a Dewgong.**

Darkrai: Here is Rin.

Rin: Hello, I am happy to be here.

* * *

_Darkrai: It's ironic, Rin kinda sounds like a boy name but, Rin's a girl. Messed up, very messed up._

* * *

**Heads to the dock, A Digtrio comes off a Dewgong.**

Bella Jr.: Hello there Ky, Ted, and Lee.

Ky: Hello there.

Ted: I hope we win.

Lee: It's nice to be here.

**They head to the dock as two Shiny Magnetrics come off two Seels.**

Darkrai: Here is Finn and Jack.

Finn: Hello there, I'm grateful to be here

Jack: Hello. I'm also grateful to be here.

**As they go to the dock a Vanillite, Bronzong, Machop, Ferrothorn, Servine, and a Houndoom come off six Dewgongs and Seels.**

Bella Jr.: Welcome Vector, Chase, Cruz, Carson, Vienna, and Fern.

Vector: We're all happy to be here.

**They go where everybody else is. Then an Infernape and a Feebas come to the dock.**

Darkrai: Here is Rain and Nimbus.

Nimbus: Thank you for accepting me, I am grateful.

Rain: Hello.

**They both head to the dock as a Squirtle and Shiny Buizel swims to the dock.**

Bella Jr.: Welcome Kurt and Jets

Kurt: We are happy to be here.

**They head to the dock as a Prinplup and his sister swim to the dock.**

Darkrai: Welcome Azu and Glace.

Glace: Were happy to be here.

**As they head to the dock, a Charamander and a Rufflet head to the dock.**

Bella Jr.: Welcome Char and Skylar.

Skylar: We're both happy you accepted us.

**They head to the dock.**

Bella Jr.: That's all the contestants we have.

Darkrai: So next time, we'll see them go through our first challenge.

Bella Jr: (Whispering) He doesn't know that we'll be in it too.(Talking Normally) Now let's get the first challenge ready!

Darkrai: See you next time on Total Drama Pokémon Drama Island!


End file.
